In 32 years, Umaima will be 5 times as old as she is right now. How old is she right now?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Umaima's age. Let Umaima's age be $u$ In 32 years, she will be $u + 32$ years old. At that time, she will also be $5 u$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $u + 32 = 5 u$ Solving for $u$ , we get: $4 u = 32$ $u = 8$.